Once Upon A December
by bjames238
Summary: AU The Show Must Go On NathanHaley Nathan and Haley were the ones who crashed over the bridge. Haley goes missing and is found by two friends. She has no memory of her life, just her first name. Will bride and groom ever be reunited?
1. Chapter 1: Dancing Bears Painted Wings

**Once Upon A December**

_One Tree Hill_ S3 A.U. "The Show Must Go On" Nathan/Haley w/ Leyton&Brake

Author's Note:

Brooke, Peyton, Larry, Victoria, Anna, Ellie, Derek (the real one), Felix, Chris K., and a few other characters exist in a different town and never once stepped foot in Tree Hill.

This fic was based off of the song "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia sung by Liz Callaway. I made a video for it that you can view on Youtube. Check out my profile page for the link to the vid it's working now.

Haley James-Scott leaned against her husband Nathan Scott's shoulder as he drove down the road. His arm was around her shoulder and they both started straight ahead. Suddenly, Haley sat up and looked down at the floor. She held on to the dashboard and turned to Nathan. "Aaaww!" She leaned over to the seat to look at the backseat, "I left my purse! It's got everything in it. The plane tickets, everything. We have to go back."

"No, no, no, it's okay," Nathan reached down and grabbed his cell phone, still watching the road, "I'll just have Lucas meet us," He dialed his brother's number, "Hey Luke! Hey man, ah, Haley left her purse and a bunch of stuff at the reception. Could you bring that to us?" He listened as Lucas talked.

"It's in the dressing room," Haley told him.

"Oh, okay. Well, all right we're coming up on Mollina Bridge right now, so, I guess we'll just pull over and wait for you. All right, thanks man. Bye." Nathan closed his cell phone and set it down on the seat of the car, "Done. Here he already had your purse in his car." Haley sighed in relief and Nathan chuckled. She smiled and turned around the right way in her seat.

"You're good in a crisis," Haley mused.

"Nah, I don't know about that," Nathan shrugged.

"No, you are," Haley said, "Good thing too. Especially since I have something I have to tell you."

Nathan quickly glanced at her, still keeping an eye on the road, "What is it?"

"I'm–look out!" Haley's head jerked to the windshield. Their limo, which Rachel and Cooper had left the wedding in, was coming straight toward them. It would crash into them!

Their car collided with the bridge wall, destroying it as it slid across, "Nathan!" Haley screamed as they flew off the bridge and landed in the water.

Rachel Gatina and Cooper Lee raced out of the limo upon seeing the car fly off the bridge, "Cooper, that was Nathan and Haley!"

"I know!" Cooper shouted. He looked at her and shook his head, "Dammit, Rachel!" He went up to edge of the bridge. "Nathan! Haley!" He shouted at the water. "Nathan!"

"I-I . . ." Rachel stared in awe at the sinking water, "I didn't mean it . . ." Tears streamed down her face.

"Do you honestly think it matters if you meant it or not?" Cooper yelled, "The fact is that _you_grabbed the wheel and now my nephew and his wife are underwater," He looked at the water one more time before standing up. He went to the other side of the bridge and ran toward the side where Nathan and Haley flown off.

"Cooper!" Rachel shouted as he soared off the edge of the bridge into the water. He hit the water with a huge _splash!_ before disappearing into the depths of the lake, "Cooper!" She knelt down by the edge, her hand over her chest, looking down, "Cooper!" she looked around, "Somebody help! Somebody please help me! Cooper!"

She heard a car and turned around. Lucas and his mother Karen were getting out of the car and running toward her, "What happened!" Lucas shouted.

"Nathan and Haley's car flew off the bridge and Cooper jumped in to save them but he's been under for a really long time!" Rachel sobbed. Lucas looked fearfully in the water.

"Oh god . . ." Karen put her hand on her mouth.

"Call 911!" Lucas said to his mother.

"Cooper!" Rachel yelled. Lucas and Karen's heads snapped in the direction Rachel yelled. Lucas and Karen's heads snapped in the direction Rachel was yelling. There were two bodies floating on the surface of the water. It was visibly two males, in black pants and black suit jackets. Lucas threw off his own jacket and soared off the bridge.

"Lucas!" Karen shouted as he hit the water. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911.

"Lucas help them!" Rachel yelled, on the verge of tears. Lucas swam over to the bodies and dragged them to shore.

"It's Nathan and Cooper!" Lucas shouted. Karen hung up her phone and shoved it back in her purse. She rushed over to the edge of the bridge, going down the hill to help Lucas.

"Where's Haley?" Karen said as she and Lucas turned Nathan and Cooper over so they would face up. Lucas looked out at the water, breathing heavily. Suddenly he lunged back into the lake and disappeared into the water. Karen check Nathan and Cooper's pulses and they were in fact still breathing.

Within moments the ambulances, fire trucks, and cop cars arrived at the scene. They raced down to Karen, Nathan, and Cooper but one went to Rachel to check on her. Lucas still hadn't appeared above water.

"What happened?" the first paramedic to run up to Karen said.

"There was an accident. My son's brother and his wife flew off the bridge. His uncle jumped in to save them. Now my son is out there, looking for his brother's wife," Karen told the paramedic, "He's been down a while."

"Where did your son go look?" The paramedic said. Karen pointed in the water. The paramedic turned back to the others, "We've got two under water. The guy went to go look for the missing woman. Two more guys here, on the shore."

"I can't find her!" Lucas appeared, taking a large breath, "I can't find Haley!"

Karen looked to the paramedic, "What happens now?"

"We're going to do everything we can to find her," the paramedic said. Karen nodded.

"Hey P. Sawyer! Wait up!" Brooke Davis ran down the dock after her best friend Peyton, carrying her purse, two beach chairs, an umbrella, and two towels. The skirt covering her bathing suit and the large, oversized, button-down shirt she wore flapped in the New Jersey wind. Her pink flip-flops flopped as she ran.

A foot or so away, Peyton walked down the dock. A cell phone was plastered to her ear and she waved around her hands–and her own purse–emphatically. "Peyton!"

Brooke finally caught up to her friend. She could hear her talk on the phone, ". . . no, this is ridiculous! I'm not going to duck out on my best friend just because you wanna go hang with the guys at the studio! Ugh!" With that, Peyton hung up the phone and stuffed it in her jean-shorts pocket. Along with the shorts, Peyton wore a vintage rock-band t-shirt (Brooke didn't recognize the band) over her bathing suit and a pair of old black and white sneakers without socks.

"Geez, you couldn't have waited for me?" Brooke said.

"Sorry, Brooke," Peyton took the umbrella and a beach chair from Brooke's load, "That was—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It was that asshole you call a boyfriend," Brooke rolled her eyes. They stepped off the dock and crossed through the hot, white sand to their usual hang out when they wanted to either tan or just, well, hang out and get away from certain people in each of their lives. Their hang out was near a shady cliff where a small waterfall trickled. There were also rocks around the waterfall—including a huge, heavy, sturdy flat rock where they could put prop up their umbrella and put their chairs without getting them all full of sand.

"Chris is not an asshole!" Peyton defended her boyfriend.

"Chris Keller is a _total_ asshole," Brooke said, "I still don't know why you haven't dumped that loser yet." They climbed up to their rock and began to unfold their beach chairs and Peyton propped up the umbrella.

"What about Felix? He's not exactly a 'kindly gentleman' either," Peyton backfired.

"Felix is _not_my boyfriend," Brooke sat down on her chair and set her purse and the towels next to her. Peyton did the same.

"Oh really?" Peyton pulled out a large drawing pad and marker from her purse. Brooke nodded, "'Cause you two seem awfully cosy lately."

"It's called 'friend with benefit'," Brooke, on the other hand, extracted a _Cosmo-Girl_ magazine from her purse, "Wherein I make the rules and he has to dutifully follow them."

Peyton shook her head, "Whatever."

"Let's just get off the subject of guys altogether," Brooke suggested, flipping through the magazine.

"Sounds like a plan," Peyton agreed.

For a few minutes, the two set off on their particular tasks. Brooke learned what the new fashion trend was for the moment and Peyton channeled her emotions through her art. She drew a picture of the ocean, waves crashing on the shore, shells on the beach. She looked up a couple of times at the water, just watching the sereness of the calm waves. This was her favorite part when Brooke and she would ditch their boy-toys and parents and just go to the beach and _relax_.

The two of them had been friends for as long as either could remember. Together they'd dealt with Brooke's two parents who were never around, Peyton's father who was never around either, also Peyton's two dead mothers. This year, their senior year of high school, Peyton had found out she was adopted when she'd been born. Her adoptive mother had died in a car accident when she'd been eight. Then this year her biological mother had shown up and had died of cancer not long after. Plus neither of them had a great track record with guys.

"Peyt . . ."

Peyton looked up and over to Brooke, "What?"

Brooke stuttered and her hand shakily pointed to the water, "There–-there's someone out there!"

"They're probably just swimming," Peyton said.

Brooke shook her head, throwing her magazine down and getting up, "I don't think so." The brunette jumped off the rock and across the hot sand. Peyton set her drawing pad and marker down and followed Brooke across the beach.

"What is it?" Peyton said.

Brooke covered her hand with her mouth, "Oh god . . ."

Then Peyton saw what Brooke was freaking out over. There, washed up on the shore, not moving, was a girl who could not have been much older than Brooke and Peyton. She was wearing a wedding dress that was now torn, tattered, wet, and dirty, "We've gotta get her out."

The two of them jumped into the water and each grabbed one of the girl's arms, "Peyton, I don't think she's breathing!" They dragged the girl onto the beach and out of the water, laying her flat on her back.

Peyton pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it off to Brooke, "Call an ambulance!" Brooke nodded and took the phone. Peyton checked the mysterious girl's pulse, "She _isn't_ breathing!" Peyton got up on her knees and started to give the girl CPR, simultaneously giving chest compressions and breathing for her.

"The hospital is just around the corner so it won't take them long to get here," Brooke announced.

Just then the girl coughed and spit out water, "Are you okay?" Peyton asked.

The girl displayed fear on her face, glancing back and forth between Peyton and Brooke, "Who are you? What's going on?"

"We found you in the water and pulled you out. You weren't breathing," Peyton said, "How do you feel? Do you feel hurt?" The girl appeared to be frozen, "What about your name. Do you know your name?"

"Haley . . .?" The girl didn't appear to be entirely confident about her name.

Brooke knelt down beside her on the opposite side as Peyton, "It's going to be okay, Haley. The ambulance will be here any minute."

"What do you mean they can't find her?" Nathan yelled from his bed. He was sitting up, his legs hanging over the side, "Where the hell is Haley, Lucas?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Lucas said, "She's disappeared. I looked, Cooper looked, and the entire search and rescue crew in Tree Hill is looking for her. Nobody can find her anywhere." Lucas put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm sorry, little brother, but the cops don't know if they'll be able to find her."

"But that's not possible!" Nathan shouted, "I was just with her. We were on our way to the bridge to wait for you for Haley's purse and then we were going on our honeymoon. I just saw her, held her hand, kissed her . . . She can't be gone, Luke. She just can't be . . ."

"She'll come back," Lucas said, "She will."

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Things I Almost Remember

**Part Two: Things I Almost Remember**

Chapter Note: Text in italics are Haley's dreams of the past she cannot remember. Any other background info you're confused about or have a question about, just either put it in a review or send me a message. I'd be happy to answer any questions.

_". . . husband and wife, again."_

_Two people walk out onto the dance floor, dressed to impress in fine clothing. He, in a black tuxedo with a white tie and shirt. She, in a gorgeous white-lace dress with her hair curled back like a princess. Around them their guest clap to welcome them._

_"And now the song they picked for their first dance . . ." The couple embrace, holding each in the other's arms in preparation to dance. _

_"What song did you pick anyway?" The girl asks the guy._

_The music starts: "You need a friend, I'll be around . . ." It's Gavin Degraw's song "_More Than Anyone. _"_ _"Don't let this end before I see you again . . ."_

_Both smile, she wraps her arm around his shoulder, "Oh, I was hoping it would be this one." She says._

_"I had a little help," he admits._

_They clasp hands and begin to sway in time with the music . . . _

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Brooke jumped, rousing from her restless sleep in the uncomfortable chair. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned, rising from the chair.

The girl that Peyton and Brooke had found on the beach, Haley, was sitting up in her bed. She breathed heavily, her hand on her chest.

"Haley?" Brooke said. Haley jumped, gasping, "Don't freak out." Brooke held out her hand, "It's okay. You're okay." Brooke stood up, coming to stand at Haley's bedside. "How are you feeling? The doc said you hit your head pretty hard."

"Tired . . . and incredibly confused . . ." Haley confessed.

"That'll go away," Brooke told her, "Both of them. You'll remember everything eventually." Haley nodded. "Well, I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke held out her hand and Haley shook it. "Oh, and the other person who saved you is my best friend, Peyton Sawyer."

"I'm Haley . . ." she trailed off uncomfortably, "I think. Hey ,maybe my name isn't Haley at all. Haley could just be a name I randomly saw in a book or on a billboard somewhere . . ."

"Yeah," Brooke said, "But probably not. Unless . . . you change it. You could pretty much make it whatever you want."

"Nah," Haley scrunched her nose, "I think I'll keep it."

"Okay," Brooke shrugged.

Haley looked down at the mysterious ring on her finger, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Um . . . two weeks . . ." Brooke told her.

Peyton walked up to Haley's doctor, "Excuse me . . ."

The doctor turned around, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Peyton said, "Ah, I was one of the ones who found that girl on the beach." The doctor nodded. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, except for a bump on the head and a few cuts and bruises, she appears to be fine," the doctor said.

"That's good," Peyton sighed in relief.

"Yeas," the doctor agreed, "On the beach, when you and your friend found her, did she say anything about the baby?"

Peyton scrunched up her face, "No . . . why?"

"When we did the ultrasound to check for any internal bleeding, we discovered that she is eight weeks pregnant."

"Oh . . ." Peyton wasn't expecting that, "Does she know . . . or remember about the baby?"

"Well, it appears that she doesn't," the doctor said, "But we'll run some more tests."

Nathan hobbled back and forth in his and Haley's apartment . . . on crutches—a remnant of the bridge accident two weeks earlier. He'd somehow managed to break his right leg and now had to wear a cast for six weeks.

His world was literally falling apart. Despite their best efforts no one had been able to find Haley yet. She'd just completely disappeared into think air. Since then he'd had person on top of person come visit him and tell him she would turn up soon.

The entire school had held fundraisers for his bills, the private investigators, and the search and rescue squad. Lucas had been by the most, checking up on him, trying to build his morale up. His basketball coach Whitey, his mother Deb, Luke's mother Karen, and his friends Tim and Jake had also been by a few times.

There was just nothing anyone could say that could appease him. As far as his brain could handle for the moment, Haley was gone. And it appeared as if she would never come back. And that thought also completely baffled his heart.

He'd just been with her. They'd just renewed their vows . . . again . . . this time in front of their entire families combined. It had been the happiest day ever. They were there, they were happy, they were married, they were together . . .

Why had his gone wrong?

At this point Nathan had almost no hope at all. His hope had vanished the moment Haley disappeared from his life . . .

After Brooke left, Haley had fallen asleep again . . .

_She sits on the side of a bathtub in a warm yellow bathroom. She wears an orange, Sunkist™ shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers._ _ The bathroom is small, but just large enough to where a bathroom should be._

_In her hands she holds a small white stick about the size of the length between her thumb and pointer fingers stretched out._

_Her entire body sweats so much that she starts sliding off the tub. The stick slips from her fingers and clatters to the floor._

_She scrambles to pick it up, hastily checking the newly-revealed result._

_A positive sign._

"Haley?"

Haley stirred, yawning and opening her eyes. Brooke, Peyton, and the doctor stood all around her bed, "What's going on?"

"Haley, the doctor wants to talk to you," Peyton said.

"Okay," Haley begins to sit up and Brooke and Peyton help her, each standing on a different side of the bed near Haley's head. The doctor stood at the end of the bed near Haley's feet.

"Haley, while giving you a general checkup we seemed to stumble onto your-on something," the doctor told her, "You're—"

"It's about the baby, isn't it?" Haley sighed. Peyton was about to say something but stopped.

"Yes," the doctor nodded, "How . . .?"

"Since waking up on the beach I've had two dreams that felt so real I knew they had to be memories. Each time there were no faces but my own, but still very vivid," Haley said, "In the first one I was dancing with a man–his face was all blurry–and I was wearing the dress I'd woken up in on the beach. In the second dream I was in a bathroom, holding a positive pregnancy test."

The doctor nodded, "With amnesia patients it's normal for them to have dreams of the life they can't remember."

"So . . . I'm having a baby, huh?" Haley said, "Hmm. Interesting . . . considering I don't remember my last name, husband, or even how old I am. Now I'm having . . . a baby. Great."

"We've determined that you are approximately 16-18 years old, more than likely 18 though," the doctor said.

"We'll help you," Brooke put her hand on Haley's shoulder. "And hey, we're 18 too so you can go to our school with us." Peyton nodded.

To Be Continued . . .

Hmmm . . . will Haley ever find her way back to Tree Hill? Will Nathan lose hope completely? And what about the baby . . .?

Okay, so the next chapter is finished but it's not typed. I'll post it as soon as I do have it typed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: And A Song Someone Sings

**Part 3:** **And A Song Someone Sings**

Any background info you're confused about or have a question about, just either put it in a review or send me a message. I'd be happy to answer any questions.

4 ½ years later . . . in Trenton, New Jersey

"Jamie, sweetie, it's time to go!" Haley shouted up the stairs.

"Coming momma!" Four-year-old James excitedly trampled down the staircase. Haley put her last earring in as her son entered the room. Little Jamie was dressed to impress in a crisp, black dress shoes, and a dark blue tie, "Momma, can I bring a toy?"

"Um . . . sure. As long as you make it snappy. If we're late your aunt Brooke will kick our butts." Haley said. Jamie nodded and ran back upstairs to his room. Haley smoothed out her outfit – a long, dark blue dress with square straps and high-heeled black shoes – as she grabbed her sunglasses, car keys, and purse, "Jamie!" Two seconds later, James appeared with his toy of choice – his mini basketball, "Get your coat." Jamie obeyed and before long they were out the door, in the car, and on their way.

"Momma, will Uncle Skillz and Aunt Bevin be there?" Jamie asked from his booster seat in the back.

While still watching the road, Haley glanced back quickly, "Of course, buddy. Everyone will be there."

"Aunt Peyton?"

"Yep?"

"Grandpa Larry and Uncle Derek?"  
"You bet."

"Even that mean old lady who calls me Jesse all the time?" Jamie stuck out his tongue.

"Yes, even Brooke's mother Victoria," Haley chuckled.

"I hope Chris doesn't come though," Jamie observed.

"Well, your aunt Peyton and he aren't together anymore so he probably won't be there," Haley said, "But you never know."

"Oh," Jamie said. A few moments passed, "Mommy, why don't I have a daddy like other kids?"

Haley sighed, "We've talked about this, buddy. Before you were born mommy got into an accident and now she doesn't remember anything from her old life."

"But you remember some stuff," Jamie said.

Haley stopped the car at a stop light, "Right, but only a couple of things. I don't remember who I am or who your daddy is."

"You said you've seen him though."

"Yes," Haley nodded, taking a deep breath, "I've seen him but his face is always so blurry that I can't recognize it."

"I hope you remember soon," Jamie sighed.

"Me too, buddy," Haley agreed, "Me too." She turned the corner and pulled into a parking lot, "Until then let's go support your aunt Brooke with the opening of her new store." She stopped the car.

Jamie nodded and they got out, heading toward the building.

"Nate, open up!" Jake Jagielski pounded on the door to Nathan's apartment, "Nathan!"

The lock clicked and Jake opened the door. There were wrappers, pizza boxes, soda bottles and cans, energy drink cans, and bags and bags of fast food all over the floor, on the couches, and on tables. Of course, it had been this way for the past four years. No matter how many times Jake and the others cleaned it.

"Nathan, where are you?" Jake tried—though not succeeding—to get through the mess without stepping on anything. Jake turned into the living room and saw Nathan where he always was: sitting on the couch in a white t-shirt and athletic shorts, junk food all around him, a game controller in his hand, "Hey, Nathan."

"Jake," Nathan's eyes didn't stray from the television.

"You wanna go shoot some hoops with the guys at the Rivercourt?" Jake asked.

"Nah, man," Nathan shook his head, "You go on ahead."

Jake shrugged, "You sure?" Nathan nodded. Jake sighed, "Alright. You know where we'll be." Jake turned around, heading for the door.

"Come on!" Nathan was shouting at the television screen, throwing the game controller.

Jake shook his head again before going out the door and walking toward the Rivercourt.

Jake looked up in the sky, "You've got to come back, Haley. He's dying here without you."

"Clothes Over Bros, the New Jersey Branch, is officially _open_!" Brooke popped the top off a champagne bottle and let the liquid flow into a glass.

The crowd applauded and cheered, raising their glasses in congratulations. Jamie clapped enthusiastically, "Yay, Auntie Brooke!" The adults all chuckled and Haley mussed up her son's hair.

"I want to thank all of you who helped me these past four years and supported me – especially my two best friends Haley and Peyton! It's been an amazing four years and I'm looking forward to the future!" Brooke said, "So take a look around and enjoy!"

The crowd applauded again and separated into their smaller groups. Brooke went over to Peyton, Haley, and Jamie.

"Congratulations, Brooke. This is really amazing," Haley said.

"So proud," Peyton put her arm around Brooke's shoulder, "Little girl's all grown up. She's got an internationally famous fashion line and has tons and tons of money. And now, a store in our very own hometown of Trenton, New Jersey. So proud."

"Thank you, P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

"This party's awesome, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie hugged her.

"Oh buddy, thank you!" Brooke kissed the top of the boy's head, "You're the best godson a girl could have."

Jamie broke the hug, "Momma, could I go play?"

"Sure . . . just don't get dirty and don't break anything," Haley said. Jamie nodded and ran off, "Be nice to the people and don't leave the store!"

"Okay, Momma!" Jamie shouted and disappeared into the crowd.

"So, Hales. Any more dreams lately?" Peyton said.

Haley sighed, "Just little ones here and there. But there has been this recurring one lately."

"What were they like?" Brooke said.

"Well in the recurring on I'm with my mystery groom somewhere outside . . . a dock maybe? We're sitting at a picnic table with textbooks and he's eating crackerjacks, of all things. He opens the box and there's a bracelet, in it. He puts the bracelet on my wrist and says 'don't say I never gave you anything.' Then I wake up," Haley said, "What do you guys think?"

"Did you see his face?" Peyton said.

"No . . ." Haley shook her head, "It was still blurry."

"One of these days you'll see his face," Brooke said.

"Yeah . . ." Haley said. She turned to Peyton, "So did Chris get his stuff out of your apartment yet?"

"No," Peyton sighed, "And what's worse even though we split like months ago he keeps bringing all these girls to the apartment. These girls . . . they're all so trashy."

"Abut you had the apartment even before you started dating Chris," Brooke said.

"Yeah well . . ." Peyton said, "Try telling him that."

"Are you sure you're still okay with me recording with him? 'Cause I could stop," Haley said. Over the past four years Haley had discovered a talent for singing and started recording with Chris. And when Chris and Peyton broke up six months earlier . . . well, Haley just kind of continued recording with him.

"No, that's totally fine Haley," Peyton waved her hand, "He may be an asshole but he's one that's going to help you develop your voice to record. I may be your producer but Chris is the one who will help you develop your voice."

"Yeah, Hales," Brooke said, "Unfortunate as it is, he'll help you become that rockstar we all know is waiting to come out of that tutor-girl exterior."

"Oh, speaking of, you and Chris are doing a television commercial in two days for the Wreckers' concert that you're opening for. I completely forgot to tell you yesterday at the studio."

"That's fine," Haley said, "I'll just have to find someone to watch Jamie."

"I'll do it," Brooke said, "He can hang out with me here at the store and Millicent will be here while I'm at my meeting."

"Thanks, Brooke," Haley said, "You're a lifesaver."

"No prob, rockstar," Brooke smiled. Haley wanly smiled back.

"Haley, you're _late_!"

Haley rolled her eyes as she rushed into the studio. She'd had another dream the night before. In the dream, her mystery groom had been playing in a basketball game and she'd been one of the cheerleaders. Sure, she'd been a substitute cheerleader for Brooke and Peyton's squad for the last four months of their season while she'd gone to their high school . . . but it didn't feel like she'd been a cheerleader _before_ "the accident" that had claimed her memories. But as for her mystery groom playing basketball . . . Haley's son _loved_ to play basketball. It made sense that he would get that talent from his father considering the fact that no matter how hard she tried, Haley wasn't good at basketball _at all_.

"Come on, Haley! We start shooting in two minutes! Oh, and we're shooting live!"

"I'm coming!" Haley groaned. He may have a good singing voice, but Chris Keller didn't have _any_ consideration for anyone but himself.

She went up to Chris who already sat in his spot for the commercial. "Sit down! Hair and makeup will come to you, babe!"

Meanwhile, Nathan sighed as he sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. He flipped on the television and sat back, yawning. His finger continuously changed the channel. He wasn't really in the mood to watch anything, but he was bored so he figured he's just flip through until he fell asleep.

"Hey, where's Peyton?" Haley asked Chris as the hair and makeup crew finished with her.

"I dunno," Chris yawned, "Why should I care?"

"Because she's our _producer_!" Haley said.

"Okay, people!" the director of the commercial shouted through the loudspeaker, "30 seconds to shoot!" Not even two seconds later, the director was just a few inches away from Haley. "Haley! Chris!"

"Yes, Mr. Bell?" Haley jumped. Chris snapped to attention.

"I want you two to act like a couple. You sing like a couple, you act like a couple, let them think you're a couple," Mr. Bell instructed.

"But we're not--"

"Yes sir!" Chris cut Haley off, putting his arm around her.

Mr. Bell backed up and off the set, putting the loudspeaker to his mouth, "10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . ."

Nathan yawned again, staring at the television screen as the channels flipped continuously. Wow, was he really bored.

". . . 5 . . . . 4 . . . 3 . . ."

"Chris get your arm off me, you--"

". . . 2 . . . 1 . . . ACTION!"

"Hi, everyone, I'm Chris!" The sleeze who still had his arm around Haley's shoulder chirpily smiled into the camera.

"And I'm Haley!" Haley forced the most convincing smile she could. "We'd like to invite you to the concert of the year!"

"Right!" Chris smiled. "The concert! And guess who's performing?"

"The Wreckers, featuring Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp!" Haley finished.

"Those two have amazing voices!" Chris stated.

"Yes they do, Chris!" Haley winced as Chris got closer to her, knowing that her mystery groom could be watching at this very moment.

Nathan stared at the channel he'd stopped flipping for. _She_ was right there on the screen!

". . . do, Chris!" She was smiling and wincing as the guy next to her, they one Nathan assumed to be 'Chris', tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"You know, I have an amazing voice to," Chris was bragging.

"Oh really . . ." Haley pretended to be surprised.

"Yeah, I do. But you do too!" Chris said.

"Thanks you, Chris," Haley said.

"You're welcome, Haley,"

"The concert will be next week, Saturday the thirteenth," Haley said, "Starting at 7:30 P.M."

"That's right, folks. The Wreckers will be live from Madison Square Gardens, and Haley and I will be there too. We'll be opening for the Wreckers," Chris added, "Tickets start at just 50 so hurry now before they're sold out!"

Then a song faded in – it was Haley's voice: _What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored? And everything that was taken can be restored? Feel this, can you feel this? My heart beating out of my chest . . ._

The commercial faded out and Nathan continued to stare in amazement. It wasn't until the next commercial was over that he shut off the television set and pulled out his cell phone.

"Luke, pack a bag," Nathan spoke when his brother answered the phone, "We're going to N.Y.C."

_To Be Continued . . ._

Note: The song that Haley was singing in the background of the commercial is the one she sang in 5.18 "What Comes After The Blues". The song is originally by the band _Enation _and is called "Feel This"

Next time on _Once Upon A December _. . .

Nathan and Lucas drive to New York for the concert . . .

Haley has another dream . . .

Peyton meets someone who will help her get over Chris . . .

Jamie has an interesting conversation with a stranger . . .

P.S. What do you think about the chapter names? Do you think I should do a chapter for every line in the song or . . . what? Tell me what you think, and not just about this. If you have idea of where the fic should go, then by all means write it in a review. Tell me what you want to read.

Thanks for reading everyone!

And the next chapter should be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Once Upon A December

**Chapter 4: Once Upon A December**

"Nathan, when the hell are you going to tell me why we're going to New York?" Lucas asked his brother as they stuffed the last of their bags into Nathan's black-rusted car. The two brothers closed the trunk and got into the car—Nathan in the driver's seat and Lucas in the passenger's side.

"Have you ever heard of The Wreckers?" Nathan spoke as they drove down the road.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, "Why?"

"They're having a concert next week in Madison Square Gardens," Nathan said.

"Okay . . . you don't come out of your apartment for four years except to go to school and work. And now . . . you wanna go to a concert. A Wrecker's concert no less. And since when are you into that kind of music anyway?"

"I saw a commercial on television," Nathan said.

"And . . ." Lucas said.

Nathan didn't say anything for the next few miles as they left Tree Hill and got onto the interstate. The two rode in silence. Then . . . "I saw her."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Who?"

"I saw her . . . and she was beautiful. Four years older since the last time I saw her . . . but I could still tell it was her."

"Nate, I'm still a little fuzzy as to whom you're talking about."

"Haley!" Nathan burst out as he turned stared at the road.

Lucas sighed, "How much did you drink yesterday?"

"That's not the point, Luke," Nathan shook his head, "I know it was her. I saw her. She's opening up for The Wreckers with this guy named Chris."

"Even if it was her, don't you think there's a reason she hasn't come back," Lucas said, "That maybe she doesn't _want_ to come back?" It's been four years."

"I can't go there, Luke. I just can't," Nathan said.

One week later . . .

"Peyton, are you sure you don't mind watching Jamie while I'm on stage? I could find someone else if it's a problem," Haley sat at her dressing room table backstage, staring at her reflection while she put her makeup on.

"Haley, it's fine," Peyton said.

"'Cause he was going to hang out with Brooke at the store back home but she had to go to an emergency staff meeting and Millicent's busy with a full store . . ."

"Hales, chill. You won't be on stage that long and besides, he can see the fabulous world of being a hot-shot music producer."

"Thanks so much," Haley said, "For everything. Not just the babysitting." Haley looked across the room where Jamie was playing with his toy dinosaurs.

Peyton nodded in understanding, "You better get upstairs for the sound check. Keller should be pouring himself in soon and the concert starts in a couple of hour."

"Yep," Haley said.

"Jamie," Peyton called to the young boy, "Why don't you come with your aunt Peyton and you can meet The Wreckers! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Jamie's face lit up, "Yeah!!" he stood up, holding his blue dinosaur and leaving the purple one on the table. He went over to Haley and Peyton.

Haley knelt down in front of him, "Hey buddy. I need you to behave for Aunt Peyton, okay? She's going to be very busy and it would really help her out if you could be on your very best behavior while momma's singing on stage."

"Yes, momma," Jamie nodded obediently.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Haley hugged her little boy and kissed the top of his head.

Peyton took Jamie's hand and they left the room . . . leaving Haley to contemplate her thoughts.

Lucas and Nathan stood in the concert line outside the gate at Madison Square Gardens. They already had their tickets (which they'd purchases within hours of arriving in New York) and were now standing in line waiting to sit down in their seats.

During the past week while driving up and waiting for the concert, they'd discussed the possible reasons why Haley had not been in Tree Hill the past four years. The only reason they had _not_ touched on was that Haley didn't want to come back. Neither of them went there, and neither of them wanted to.

"You know, Nathan, it could be that Haley doesn't remember her life," Lucas suggested.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. Then . . . "Nah. That's too much of a movie plot to be real life."

"I was just sayin'," Lucas shrugged.

It was their turn to go in the concert hall and they handed the attendants their tickets and went in. The crowd they were mostly surrounded with was teenage to young adult girls holding cameras and camera phones up. Lucas and Nathan were seemingly the only guys there. They looked at each other.

"Well . . ." Lucas looked around the room, "Either we're gay, stalkers, undercover cops or, well . . . just really secure guys."

"We're on a mission, Luke," Nathan said, "We're here to bring Haley home."

"Right," Luke said. A few moments passed, "So. Any ideas on how we're supposed to get to her?"

"Um . . . let me think on that," Nathan said.

"Thought so," Lucas said.

"I'll have it figured out by the time the concert's over," Nathan said.

"Okay, Jamie, I want you to be on your best behavior. I have to check on Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp and make sure they have everything they need. I want you to just sit with your dinosaur and play. Can you do that for me, buddy?" Peyton asked the little boy as they stood outside the door to the musicians' dressing rooms.

Jamie nodded, "I can do that, Aunt Peyton!" He always liked when he got to go to work with his aunt Peyton and aunt Brooke. In fact, he liked doing anything with his two aunts. They meant the world to him—especially since he didn't have a dad and had grown up with the three women looking after him. So really, he'd grown up with three moms.

"You're a great kid, Jamie," Peyton hugged the kid.

"You're great too, Aunt Peyton," Jamie hugged her back.

The two of them went into the room.

"Okay, everyone, show time's in twenty minutes!" Peyton later shouted into a loudspeaker backstage. She held on to Jamie's hand as they wove their way through the mess of people getting ready for the concert.

"I love going to Mommy's concerts," Jamie said.

"Concerts are fun, aren't they?" Peyton said, "Music is such a powerful thing. It can make you sad, happy, excited, angry, frustrated . . . music could even change the world if people let it. Did ya know that, Jamie?"

"Nope," Jamie shook his head.

"Well, now you do," Peyton said.

"Aunt Peyton, I have to go to the bathroom," Jamie said, looking up to the blonde.

"What? Oh," Peyton said, "Um . . . I need to stay here and make sure everything is running smoothly. Do you think you could go by yourself?"

"Ah . . . yeah . . ." Jamie said.

"Good," Peyton said, "Hurry up and come right back here."

Jamie nodded and hurried off into the crowd. Once he got through the crowd and out the stage door, he headed to the bathroom . . .

Nathan and Lucas sat in their seats, waiting for the concert to begin.

Lucas looked around, "Nate, I'm gonna go look around. See if I can find something that will make it easier to find Haley."

"Okay," Nathan said, "Just don't leave me alone with all these girls for too long."

Lucas chuckled, "Got it," He stood up, going through the crowd of girls to get out of the auditorium and into the hall.

Oddly enough, there was nobody in the hall but Lucas. The walls, ceiling and floor were a grey sterile color. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for or what he would find . . . but he had to do something. It was driving him crazy just sitting there waiting.

And then . . . he saw it. A little boy appeared from an opening door—the bathroom. The boy was young, about five years old, and he h ad blondish-brown spiked hair. He wore a pair of khaki shorts, brown shoes, and a blue and white striped button-down shirt with a black long-sleeve shirt underneath. Around his neck he wore a backstage pass.

Luke raised his eyebrow and walked up to the kid, "Hey."

The kid looked up and Lucas, "Uh . . . hi."

"What are you doing all by yourself at a concert?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not all by myself," the kid said, "My momma works here. And my auntie too."

"Oh," Lucas said, "Well . . . where are they?"

"On the stage," the kid told Luke.

"O-kay," Lucas was slightly confused, "Why don't I walk you to the stage door. That way I can make sure you're safely with your mom or aunt."

The kid shrugged, "Okay. It's this way." He turned and walked in the opposite direction. Lucas followed him.

"Okay . . . every thing looks good. Curtain's up in ten minutes everyone!" Peyton yelled into the loudspeaker.

Haley, now dressed in her concert outfit, went up to Peyton–a microphone in her hand. "Peyt, where's Jamie?"

"Oh shit!" Peyton said, "I needed to stay here to supervise and he had to go to the bathroom . . . so I let him go by himself. But it's been ten minutes since he went."

"Ugh, the concert starts soon and I'm up first . . . I really can't leave the stage area," Haley said.

"I'll go look for him," Peyton handed Haley the loudspeaker.

"Thanks, Peyton," Haley said.

"No problem," Peyton said. She wove back through the crowd and out the door, "Jamie?" She shouted. No answer. She looked at her watch. Eight minutes until curtains up.

She ran down the hall, check all the doors on her way. As she came up to a corner, she heard voices.

_"I'm Lucas. What's your name?"_

_"Jamie."_

_"Well, Jamie, let's go find your mom or aunt."_

Peyton turned the corner and saw Jamie and a guy (assumably Lucas) walked down the hall towards her, "Jamie."

Jamie looked up, "Hi, Aunt Peyton."

"That's your aunt?" Lucas said. Jamie nodded.

"Jamie, where have you been? What took you so long in the bathroom?" Peyton said.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Lucas said. Peyton stopped to look at him. Wow . . . he was quite the looker. With the blonde-spiked hair, toned abs showing through his slightly tight blue shirt and soulful blue eyes . . . wow. "I found him in the hall and wanted to make sure he got to whom he belonged to safely." He was even considerate and good with kids too . . .

"Well thanks—Lucas, is it?" Peyton stumbled slightly on her words. He nodded. "I've, ah, been looking all over for him and if his mom doesn't see him in six minutes she probably won't be performing today."

"Oh, well . . . I guess you better take him back then," Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah," Peyton, too, chuckled. "So are you here for the concert?"

Lucas nodded, "I came with my brother."

'That's cool. Don't see many guys at a concert such as this. Unless they're, ah, with their girlfriends," Peyton said nervously.

"Um . . . we actually came for the opening act," Lucas said.

"Oh . . ." Peyton said, absently checking her watch. Two minutes to curtains up. "Well . . . I hope you enjoy the concert. We need to get backstage." She took Jamie's hand. "Come on, buddy. We've gotta got before your mom has a meltdown."

"Okay, Auntie Peyton," Jamie said.

"Bye," Peyton said to Lucas as she and Jamie walked away.

"Bye, bye!" Jamie shouted back to Lucas who waved back.

One minute to curtains up.

Lucas got back to his seat just as the concert started. Nathan was staring intently at the stage. "Hey. Get mugged by any 'adoring fans' while I was gone?"

"Dude–shut up, sit down, and look at the stage," Nathan said.

"Why, what's so exciting?" Lucas said.

"Just look!" Nathan yelled.

"Fine," Lucas turned to the stage and . . . wow. It was a miracle. "Holy crap . . ."

Haley was on stage, about to start singing. Every girl around them was screaming Haley's name over and over and waving their arms in the air. A spotlight shined on Haley and she smiled.

"Hey everyone!" Haley held a guitar and was speaking into a microphone. "Are you ready for a great night?" The crowd cheered. Nathan and Lucas stared in awe. "This is a new one you probably haven't heard before—except on the commercial—but I know you're gonna love it. It's called 'Feel This'." The crowd cheered again. "This song is dedicated to very special person. I haven't seen this person in a very long time and since this is being aired on television he might be watching—I just wanna say that event though it's been four years I haven't stopped thinking about you. So here goes . . ."

"Nathan, she's talking about you!" Lucas said.

Nathan just stared at the stage.

The music started up and Haley leaned in to the microphone, _"It's gotta be this one . . . You don't have to fake it. You know I can take it."_

"She wrote it for you," Lucas said.

"That still doesn't explain where she's been the past four years," Nathan said.

_"What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored? And everything that was taken can be restored?" _Haley sang on.

"I dunno. You'll find out when we talk to her later," Lucas said.

_"Feel this. Can you feel this? My heart beating out of my chest."_ A lightbulb clicked on in Nathan's head. _"Feel this. Can you feel this? Salvation under my breath . . ."_

He had so many questions for her. Where had she been? What had she been doing? Why hadn't she come back? How did she start singing . . . so many that he couldn't even think of. And he didn't know whether to be angry or happy to see her or relieved that she was alive . . .

Haley waved to the crowd as she finished her song, "Goodbye everyone! Enjoy Chris Keller and The Wreckers!" The crowd cheered as Haley left the stage and Chris entered from the other side. Sweat dripped down her face from all of the lights on the stage. She handed her guitar to one of the assistants.

Jamie came running up to her, latching on to her mid-section in a hug, "Momma!"

"Hi, buddy," Haley picked up her baby boy and hugged him close.

"Momma you sing pretty," Jamie giggled.

"Thank you, baby," Haley smiled and she set him down. The two of them crossed the backstage area to get to the door. "Let's go back to momma's dressing room and get something to eat."

"Okay," Jamie said, "Momma, I met a really nice man."

"You did?" Haley said.

"Yeah. After I went to the bathroom." Jamie told her. "Then Aunt Peyton came and they were looking at each other like Aunt Peyton and Chris used to . . . but it was different."

"Really," Haley chuckled.

Jamie nodded, " I think Aunt Peyton liked him."

"Well, good. He can help her get over Chris," Haley said.

"I don't like Chris," Jamie observed.

"Baby, nobody likes Chris Keller," Haley told him. The two of them rounded the corner and continued down the hall to her dressing room.

Lucas went back to his seat by Nathan, the Wrecker's song "Lay Me Down" playing from on stage. Nathan was sitting in his chair, staring intently at the stage. Lucas sat down, "Nathan! I found Haley's dressing room. We can go talk to her now that she's done on stage."

Nathan nodded, "Let's go." The two got up and wove their way out of the auditorium, "Did you see her?" Nathan asked.

"Nah," Lucas said, "Just a kid and a blonde woman."

"Kid?" Nathan repeated.

"Yeah," Lucas said, "He looked about five years old."

"A kid . . . at a concert," Nathan said, "O-kay." Now they were going down the grey hallway toward where Lucas found Haley's room.

"That was pretty much my reaction too," Lucas said.

"Who is he?" Nathan asked.

Luke shrugged, "Dunno." He pointed to a door. "This is it." The door had Haley's name on it.

Nathan raised his hand to knock on the door.

Haley pulled a blanket over Jamie, up to his chin. As soon as they'd gotten back to the room, he'd fallen asleep. Concerts always exhausted him. She quickly went into the bathroom and changed back into her street clothes.

Once into a pair of jeans and a blouse, she went over to the large mirror to brush out her hair and fix her makeup. She had just gotten the brush into her hair when there was a knock at the door. "Dammit. Who could that be?" She set the brush back down on the table and went to the door, opening it.

Two pairs of eyes were staring at her, fixated on her. "Good god . . ." The eyes belonged to two men standing in her doorway—one of whom had spoken. One had blonde-spiked hair and the other had brown mussed hair (this was the one who'd spoken).

"What can I do for you?" Haley sighed. Fans . . .

The guys continued to stare at her, "It's you. I can't believe it." One of them—the brown haired one—said.

"That's very flattering," Haley took a deep breath, "But you're not supposed to be back here. Especially since I don't see any backstage passes on you anywhere."

"Don't you recognize us?" the blonde guy said.

Haley shook her head, "Sorry, but no."

"Hales, it's us," the brown-haired one said.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave," Haley said. The two guys stared at her as if she were nuts, "You better leave . . . before I call security."

With that, she slammed the door in their faces.

_fin_


	5. Chapter 5: Someone Holds Me Safe & Warm

**Chapter 5: Someone Holds Me Safe And Warm**

"Haley, please! Open the door! Please!" Nathan pounded his fists on the door. "Please Hales!"

"It's no use, she's not going to answer it," Lucas said.

"Haley!" Nathan continued to pound on the door.

"Nathan," Lucas tried to stop him.

"Haley!" Nathan repeated. He turned to Lucas, "Why won't she answer?"

"I think the explanation you deemed to be too cheesy for a movie plot . . .is, well, actually the truth." Lucas took a deep breath. "I don't think she knew who we were."

"Nah," Nathan shook his head, "She knows her name. Why wouldn't she remember us?"

Lucas shrugged, "I'm only suggesting that is probably possible." The two took another sigh before turning to dejectedly walk back down the hall.

"I just wish she would let me talk to her," Nathan said to his brother.

Lucas put his hand on Nate's shoulder, "She'll come around."

"I hope so," Nathan took a deep breath.

~*~

As soon as she'd slammed the door on the two guys, she'd quickly locked the door. She stepped backward, her eyes fixated on the door. Who were they? They seemed to know her. She didn't though. Then again, she didn't remember anything from before Brooke and Peyton found her on the beach. Did they really know her? Really? Or were they just some obsessed fans who wanted to take advantage of her?

After her first concert a woman stopped her in her car to tell her that she'd seen her on tv and came to bring her home because she was ther cousin. Of course she would have loved to have a family . . . but something just didn't feel right with the woman. And as it turned out she was lying. Since then she'd closed herself off, not wanting to feel the same heartache she had upon finding out the woman wasn't her family.

So were these guys real . . . or not? She'd have to talk to Brooke and Peyton about it later. Right now . . . it was time to go home. Well, back to the hotel at least. She went over to Jamie and shook him. "Jamie sweetie, it's time to go."

The boy stirred, rubbing his eyes. "Aww . . . just five more minutes . . ."

"You can go back to sleep when we get in the car, buddy. I can't carry you and all our stuff at the same time," Haley told her son.

"Okay . . ." Jamie yawned, getting up and gathering his stuff.

~*~

As soon as Peyton walked out of the concert hall later and pulled out her cell phone she saw that there was text message:

Come to my room as soon as you get this. -Haley.

Okay, this is weird . . . Peyton thought to herself. Haley was never this vague. What happened in the twenty minutes since Haley left? The blonde got into the comet convertible she took everywhere with her and put the keys into the ignition.

~*~

Brooke yawned as she walked into her house, setting her purse and keys on the table right inside the door. Just as she was about to head upstairs to change for bed she heard a _ding_ from her purse. It was her phone.

She dug through the bag and pulled it out. Text message from P. Sawyer:

Phone conference me you and Haley. Pretty much now. - Peyton

The brunette raised her eyebrows. Peyton was never this weird. What was wrong? Just then the house phone rang. Brooke picked it up from the couch and answered it. "Hello?"

There really wasn't anything said for awhile. Then Brooke heard Peyton's voice in the background. "Say something Haley!"

"Guys what's wrong? Is it Jamie? Is he okay?"

Some shuffles. "He's fine, Brooke." Peyton's voice.

"Then what's with all the weird silence and creepy text messages?" Brooke said.

"I'm gonna put it on speaker phone," Peyton said. _Beep._ "Well, Hales . . . tell her."

"Tell me what? Haley you better talk right now or I'm gonna march up there and kick your ass!"

"I knew you'd say that," Peyton said. Brooke could hear Peyton sigh. "Well, since she already sobbed it all out to me I'll tell you." Brooke was starting to get worried. "She had a fan encounter that really shook her up."

Wait, what? "What are you talking about Peyton?" Brooke raised her voice a little.

"Yeah," Peyton sighed. "You remember about two years ago? That girl who said she was Haley's cousin?"

Brooke nodded, even though they were on the phone. "It took like 6 months for us and a blood test to convince her the woman was just after her money." Then it all clicked. "Did that crazy bitch come back?"

"No," Peyton said. "She said these two guys came to her room backstage. She said they looked at her like she was a ghost."

Brooke still wasn't getting it. "And?"

"They used her knickname, Brooke. They called her Hales," Peyton said. No one but Brooke and Peyton called her that . . . not anyone from the label or even Chris.

"Wow . . ." Brooke breathed.

"Exactly," Peyton sighed.

"How you doin' tutorgirl?" Brooke hoped she would give some kind of reaction.

"She's really shaken up, Brooke. I think I'm going to cut the rest of the concert dates and just bring her and Jamie home," Peyton told her childhood friend.

"I couldn't agree more, P. Sawyer . . ." Brooke took a deep breath. "But shouldn't we look into these guys?"

"Hang on, I'm going to go out onto the balcony," Peyton said. _Beep._ No more speaker. A few minutes later and Brooke could hear traffic in the background. "She fell asleep; she's exhausted."

"Don't blame her," Brooke said to herself. "So are we going to look these guys up or just let it go?"

Peyton sighed, "I don't know . . . I guess we could at least hear them out—without Haley around—and go from there. If they really know her they'll do anything to find her again, right?"

"I guess . . ." Brooke was a little skeptical. There were so many people out there who just wanted to take advantage of other people. Haley had already been through the heartache of almost finding her family and having it turn out that the woman just wanted her money once before. Both Brooke and Peyton knew that she wouldn't survive another blow like that.

~*~

Nathan walked around the unfamiliar New York streets a little ways from the hotel he and Lucas were staying in. His brother was asleep . . . but Nathan's head was full of why's and how's and what the hell's that he couldn't rest.

Haley was alive . . . she was alive and he'd seen her in the flesh and it wasn't just a coincidence that he'd seen a girl on tv with his wife's name and face.

It was Haley . . . bu it wasn't.

This Haley that he'd seen belt away a love ballad he'd believed was for him and who slammed her door in his face . . . that wasn't the Haley he'd fallen in love with and married twice before they graduated high school. Where was his Haley? Why had she slammed the door in his face? Why was she there and not in Tree Hill? Didn't she remember him? Could Lucas be right?

Didn't she love him anymore?

He certainly did. He knew he sounded like a woman right now but he didn't care. He'd spent four years moping and broody and being pissed at God and the world for taking his wife away from him . . . and he'd finally found her and she wanted nothing to do with him.'

What the hell? What the _fuck_?

What kind of game was the universe trying to play with him? Give her back and take her away again?

What the fuck . . .

"And now breaking news from MTV's own Carson Daly!"

The voice broke him from his anger and he turned to the source. It was a television screen in a record shop. The door was open, which was why he'd heard it in the first place.

"Hey everyone! Got some bad news for all you New Yorkers," Carson Daly appeared on the screen holding a microphone. "It appears that Haley has pulled out of the rest of The Wrecker's tour dates. Sources say the one-name pop-star has come down with the flu and will be going home to her hometown of Trenton, New Jersery for some good old-fashioned R&R." That didn't make any sense. One-name pop star? Trenton, New Jersey? The flu? "Don't worry though, folks . . . Chris Keller and The Wreckers will be continuing all the dates the tour has set up. That's it for our breaking news and we'll return to your regular scheduled programming."

He had to tell Lucas they needed to go to New Jersery.

What the fuck.

_To Be Continued . . ._

_P.S. I was going to make it longer but really like where this ended. So I figured the rest can just go in the next chapter. Anyway, I wanna apolize like time a billion for how long it took to update. I'm sure it was assumed that I'd either forgotten or decided to ditch this fic but that's definitely not the case. Things have been hectic lately and I haven't really had time to write anything. Not it's summer and I have a little time before college starts so my plan is to give all of my fics that need updates at least once chapter (maybe more) in the next couple of days. Patience is greatly appreciated and thanks for reading this really long author's note!_

_**Next time on Once Upon A December:**_

_Title of Chapter 6: Horses Prance On A Silver Storm_

_Nathan & Lucas follow Haley to New Jersey_

_One of the brothers finds out about Haley_

_They have to convince not just Haley but her bodyguards Brooke & Peyton that Haley is really their family_

_Lucas & Peyton flirt some more_


End file.
